Essences and fonts
} |name = Essences and fonts |image = Fade-Essence of Willpower.jpg |px = 125px |type = Varies |locations = The Fade |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} During the Warden's travels in the Fade as part of the quest The Fade: Lost in Dreams, a total of 21 essences and fonts are available to give a permanent attribute bonus. The overview here is in one per location. This is the equivalent of 7 level up bonuses. Types Each essence or font grants a permanent +1 bonus to the named attribute: *Font of Strength (x4) *Essence of Dexterity (x4) *Essence of Willpower (x4) *Essence of Magic (x2) *Essence of Cunning (x5) *Essence of Constitution (x2) Area-Mages Asunder.jpg|Font of Strength Fade-Essence_of_Dexterity.jpg|Essence of Dexterity Fade-Essence_of_Willpower.jpg|Essence of Willpower Fade-Essence_of_Magic.jpg|Essence of Magic Fade-Essence_of_Cunning.jpg|Essence of Cunning Fade-Essence_of_Constitution.jpg|Essence of Constitution Locations Weisshaupt Fortress * Essence of Willpower: Found at the base of the ramp near the pedestal, near where you fought the demon impersonating Duncan. (Requires Spirit Form to activate.) The Raw Fade The Raw Fade}} *Essence of Willpower: Found in the room with Yevena. You can go there via the first spirit door available, next to Niall. (Requires Spirit Form to reach.) *Essence of Dexterity: Found in the room with the Wisp Wraiths. You can go there via the second spirit door set. (Requires Spirit Form to reach.) Darkspawn Invasion * Essence of Cunning: You can find this object by entering the mouse hole in the first chamber to the right and then following the next mouse hole straight ahead. (Requires Mouse Form to reach.) * Essence of Willpower: You can find this essence in the room where you gain your Spirit Form ability. (Requires Spirit Form to activate.) * Font of Strength: You can find this object directly north of the starting room with the fade pedestal, locked by a Massive Door. (Requires Golem Form to reach.) Burning Tower *Essence of Cunning: You can find this object by entering the mouse hole to the left in the first chamber. (Requires Mouse Form to reach.) *Essence of Cunning: You can find the second Essence of Cunning on the second floor, behind the Spirit Door. (Requires Burning Man Form and Spirit Form to reach.) *Essence of Constitution: You can find this Essence in the same room as the second cunning behind the same Spirit Door. (Requires Burning Man Form and Spirit Form to reach.) *Essence of Magic: This one can be found through the Massive Door in the northern part of the 3/4th circle. (Requires Golem Form to reach.) *Font of Strength: Found behind the Massive Door. In the same chamber where you can defeat Rhagos. (Requires Golem Form and Burning Man Form to reach that room.) Mage Asunder * Font of Strength: Through the mouse hole closest to the Fade Pedestal upon arrival in Mage Asunder. (Requires Mouse Form to reach.) * Essence of Magic: In the second room on the left after first entering the hallway; on the map, in the room at approximately 3 o'clock in the circular level. (Requires Spirit Form to activate.) * Essence of Willpower: After you receive Golem Form and smash the first massive door, go straight down the path and enter the first room on the right (it will be the western room on the mini map). * Font of Strength: In the room where you fight three golems; to the left (east on the map) before you open the second massive door. * Essence of Dexterity: Through the spirit door in the south. In a small isolated room with a golem and a Mouse Hole. (Requires Spirit Form to reach.) * Essence of Cunning: Take the mouse hole from the previous room to a room with the essence of cunning, a Massive Door, and two golems. (Requires Mouse Form to reach.) * Essence of Constitution: Through the massive door from the previous room. (Requires Golem Form to reach.) * Essence of Dexterity: Also in that same room as the Essence of Constitution. (Requires Golem Form to reach.) Templar's Nightmare *Essence of Dexterity: Enter the mouse hole in the room next to the starting room. It will lead to a small room with the essence and a Blight Wolf. *Essence of Cunning: In the same room as the end boss called Vereveel. Notes *To use a mouse hole requires Mouse form. *To pass a spirit door requires spirit form. *To use an essence of willpower or magic also requires spirit form (this is not necessary in Awakening). *To pass a massive door requires Golem form. *To pass a fire barrier requires burning man form. Exploits * It is possible to get two +1 attribute bonuses per essence/font. On the PC, this involves first right-clicking the essence to move towards it, then right clicking it again immediately before (almost at the same time) as the player reaches it. If done correctly, two +1 bonuses will be shown on screen, one after the other. Also if you click the essence many times really fast it is possible to get a lot of attribute points. Make sure to save before this is attempted on each essence, if done incorrectly there is no way to repeat. If this exploit is successfully used for every single essence and font available in the Fade, the player can gain not 21, but 42 +attribute bonuses. This is equivalent to 14 level up bonuses. If the game slows down when the player reaches (mostly on the PC) by clicking repeatedly it is possible to get even more bonuses. So far the maximum observed was about 100 for one essence/font. To increase the chance of this happening you can turn up your graphics to maximum quality. * To get more than two points: click on the essence or font rapidly, the first click has to be done at the same time as you hit pause. Then while in pause you can click as many times as you want each click gives you +1 attribute (I got over 100 attribute points on one essence). ** The above method is unconfirmed. Through thorough testing, results were not reproducible. ** (Note from a collaborator) Since the first set of fonts I sometimes got up to 22 attribute points from a single essence. Since I entered the crypt, however, I was only able to farm 2 points from any font, no matter how hard I tried. Must say that claiming that you can get up to 100 is very doubtful, but you can always try (Tested on Dragon Age Awakening 1.04). ** On PC or Mac either with official client or Windows Emulation getting the ~100 points is possible using "Auto Clickers". (Tested on DA:O Ultimate Edition-GOG v2.1.0.4) ** To improve your odds save and load right next to the Essence or Font. *Confirmed for the - If you face the font from a distance, so the name is floating over the top, press A to start moving towards it and then quickly press A again as you reach it, you get two attribute points instead of one. It does however require very precise timing, especially when in Spirit form for Willpower Fonts *If you use an imported character in Awakening and then redistribute your attributes using the Manual of Focus, the extra attribute points will be added to the respec. This may come in handy if some of the attribute points from the fonts are useless for your class, e.g., magic for rogues. *Confirmed for PC, you can get many more than 2 points by fast pause and click as of 12/4/15. Takes practice and some fonts are easier than others to multy-click on. A fun cheat but not necessary to easily beat the game even on Nightmare. Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins objects Category:Fade Category:Circle of Magi